


Movie Night Migraines

by winterspirit13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author Doesn't Like Thursdays, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Migraine, Movie Night, Team as Family, Whump, ben likes star wars, he is a scifi nerd and somehow we all agree on this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: Anonymous asked: I loved all of your previous TUA fics!!! Your writing ist amazing; thank you for putting it out there! If you need another prompt: Klaus with a migraine bad enough to make him cry and the others mistaking it for a hangover (maybe Klaus himself starts to think that that is what is bothering him, even though he has been sober for weeks) - cue to a lot of disappointed screaming, until someone finally notices that something else is going on.It's movie night, which Klaus always looks forward too, but today his body just isn't cooperating with him, hence the migraine. He feels like shit, but will anyone believe it's more than just a hangover from Klaus' (old) drug habit?





	Movie Night Migraines

Tonight at the Umbrella Academy was a very special night. It was a Thursday night, of all nights, which Klaus always looks forward to wholeheartedly. And so did pretty much all of his other siblings, even if they weren’t quick to admit it (he’s looking at you, Five).

The reason? Thursday nights were movie nights. Most people might have that on a weekend, or a Friday, but their family had never been normal. That, and Thursday was always a stupid day, so they decide to do something about it. It wasn’t always every week – sometimes Allison would be gone visiting her daughter, or more pressing matters would be in the forefront, but it was part of the routine they had finally fallen into. They all got a turn – Allison picked new dramas, Diego picked action movies, Klaus tried to find the gayest movies he could, Ben liked a lot of Sci-Fi, Five had a soft spot for older classics, etc. etc. Tonight was Ben’s turn, which is part of the reason Klaus had been so looking forward to it.

Seeing Ben so thrilled to be recognized by his family, to do something of his choosing, made Klaus incredibly happy for him. Sometimes, he would even be able to keep him corporal through most of it (Ben was such a chatter during movies, their siblings quickly realize. He just wasn’t that used to being heard by anyone else than Klaus.

Something told him he wasn’t going to be up to that today.

Most of the morning Klaus had been out and about (he bought snacks for everyone and a replacement strand for some of the fairy lights that had gone out in his room). But through that, a pain grew behind his head. Once he got home, he felt like absolute shit. The light hurt his head too much, and even though he had been sober for a few weeks there was no way acetaminophen was going to do shit, so he tries to sleep it off in the dark of his room.

It didn’t work.

“Klaus?” Ben asks softly. He could tell that Klaus wasn’t a hundred percent all day, but it was painfully obvious now. He was silent and still during the familiar tune to the opening of Star Wars., barely even touching the snacks he went out of the way to get in the first place.

“Head hurts,” Klaus answers under his breath. And fuck was that ever an understatement! With each noise, it felt like a knife was being driven into his skull. He could barely think, it just  _hurt_.

Klaus tries to pay attention to the first part of the movie, he really did. It was the newest one and Ben would want to talk about it afterward, but the bright lights were an assault to his eyes. His stomach twists.

This wasn’t going to work. No matter how much he wants to see it for Ben, he couldn’t deal with the pain. He always had a low tolerance anyways… He squeezes his eyes shut, finding only minimal relief from the piercing pain.

He stays like that for what must have been about twenty minutes into the movies. His hands move to cover his ears as the sounds from the shots became too much. God, he hurt so much. Klaus let out a whimper, pressing his hands tighter against his ears, curling in on himself.

The noise from the movie stops, and Klaus could have cried in relief.

“Klaus? What’s going on?” asks Diego. He shook Klaus’s shoulder when he didn’t immediately look up, and he tries to swallow another pained noise.

“Don’t…” His voice came out rough. “M’ head hurts,” he tries to explain. His own voice feels magnified in his own ears.

“Are… Are you hung over dude?” Diego’s voice is loud and incredulous.

Klaus groans and pulls away. For some reason, that seems to be an answer for his siblings. “I can’t believe it, Klaus,” Allison shook her head. Klaus felt dizzy as he watches, a wave of nausea washing over him. “You were finally on track!”

“Is that what were you doing this morning?” Luther’s voice was accusing, disappointed. Klaus could feel his stress go up. He hurt, and he just didn’t want to deal with this. The only thing he wants was for it to be darker, fuck, anything to make the pounding in his head just a little weaker.

“No, no, I didn’t. I’m sober…” Klaus’ protests were weak even to his own ears. He knows how it sounds, how it must look with him leaving and holing himself up in his room, but he was  _sober_ he just  _hurt_.

“Klaus… Why didn’t you come to one of us? You didn’t need to turn to this,” Vanya said, her voice wavering as if she was going to cry at any minute.

“It’s what you get for doing that shit again!” Diego yells, his fist slamming down on the table in front of them.

Klaus didn’t realize he was crying until he felt hot tears drip onto his hands. Could they be right? It was so hard to put things together, but maybe he did deserve it. It usually was his own fault, what would make this any different?

“Klaus, Diego’s wrong, you’re sick, or something,  _I believe you_ , dammit,” Ben sighs. He keeps his voice low, but it still makes the pain in his head flare.

Klaus chokes on a sob. “Please, just be quiet,” he practically begs.

“Guys, stop. I don’t think he’s hung over – nothing smells like booze, and he’s been sober for weeks now,” Five analyzes.

Klaus nods, wiping his face. “Finally,” Ben rolls his eyes.

“So? What is this then?” Luther crosses his arms, looming over the rest of them.

Five steppes closer to Klaus, placing his hand on Klaus’ shoulder. It was gentle, comforting compared to Diego’s outburst earlier. “Klaus is the light hurting you?” he kept his voice soft.

Klaus nods.

“A migraine,” Vanya said. Five nods.

“It looks like it,” He agrees, pulling away.

Klaus hears Diego take a sharp breath, his eyebrows creasing. “Ah, shit. Let’s get you back upstairs, is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Klaus manages with a nod. He doubts he can rest, but at least he can be somewhere quieter, darker. He stands, walking slowly. Five pops next to him, and he realizes they’re following him.

He feels unsteady and sick on his feet, but he makes it to his room without help from anyone else. He practically collapses in his bed, grateful as someone pulls closed his curtains and flips off the lights. He can still feel the small lights hung up around his room piercing through his eyes, but it was preferable to the panic he felt in the pitch black.

He cracks open an eye as he felt the covers settle around his shoulders. Five looks embarrassed, but he dismisses it with a quick “Don’t get used to it,” as he practically tucks Klaus in. Despite the pain from the migraine and the drying tear tracks on his face, Klaus gave a small smile.

“I got some water and painkillers,” said Diego, putting them on the table next to his bed.

“Thanks, bro,” Klaus said. His eyes search until he found Allison standing near the doorway, a worried look on her face. “Could you…? I want to sleep, please.” Klaus might almost be embarrassed by the way his voice cracks if he didn’t feel so awful.

Allison visibly hesitates for a second but seems to relax, and nods. “Alright, Klaus. I heard a rumor… I heard a rumor that you could fall asleep.”

Klaus sends a grateful glance, but his eyes are growing heavy. He drinks some of the water before his head gets too heavy and he falls into sleep.

Vaguely, he thinks that he feels someone touch his face softly, but he can’t be sure who.

Finally, he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the brief pause between filling prompts! Mental health has been rough and everything ever is happening in school, but writing always makes me happy! I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> If it's late, get some rest, take care of yourselves guys! 
> 
> As always, if you liked it comments give me life and motivation to write more! Feel free to leave a request for my next fic in the comments or on my Tumblr @readingwritingcrying  
> Thank you guys for reading <3


End file.
